1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of hammocks. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a stable outdoor camping hammock designed to accommodate two persons.
2. The Relevant Technology
Existing hammock designs are not configured to support more than a single user in a stable, independent manner. For example, when putting two people into a hammock, the result is that the heavier person defines the center of gravity, often causing the other person to roll towards the heavier person, or dumping the lighter person on the ground. Even if the two people are of equal weight, the two persons will tend to roll towards one another at the center of the hammock. In addition, existing hammocks do not provide for independent “climbing in” or “climbing out”, but when one person begins to move in or out of the hammock (or even shifts their weight), the changing center of gravity tends to disrupt the other person.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a light weight double hammock that would independently and stably accommodate two persons, without any substantial disruption of one person when the other person gets into the hammock, out of the hammock, or shifts their own weight while already in the hammock.